Users of the World Wide Web distributed computing environment may freely send and retrieve data across long distances and between remote computing devices. The Web, implemented on the Internet, presents users with documents called “web pages” that may contain information as well as “hyperlinks” which allow the users to select and connect to related web sites. The web pages may be stored on remote computing devices, or servers, as hypertext-encoded files. The servers use Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP), or other protocols to transfer the encoded files to client users. Many users may remotely access the web sites stored on network-connected computing devices from a personal computer (PC) through a browser application running on the PC.
The browser application may act as an interface between user PCs and remote computing devices and may allow the user to view or access data that may reside on any remote computing device connected to the PC through the World Wide Web and browser interface. Typically, the local user PC and the remote computing device may represent a client and a server, respectively. Further, the local user PC or client may access Web data without knowing the source of the data or its physical location and publication of Web data may be accomplished by simply assigning to data a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) that refers to the local file. To a local client, the Web may appear as a single, coherent data delivery and publishing system in which individual differences between other clients or servers may be hidden.
A system may provide web site proprietors with web site user demographics information and is generally described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/080,946, “DEMOGRAPHIC INFORMATION GATHERING AND INCENTIVE AWARD SYSTEM AND METHOD” to Bistriceanu et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, the system may include users, web site proprietors, and an enterprise system hosting a central web site. The users may register with the central web site and may earn “points” for performing specific on or off-line tasks in exchange for disclosing their demographic information during registration. The users may then redeem their earned points at participating proprietors for merchandise or services. Generally, the central web site manages the system by performing a number of tasks including: maintaining all user demographic information, tracking user point totals, and awarding points according to specific, proprietor-defined rules.
Traditional system architectures employ designs that incorporate only a single replication server in combination with one or more tape drives to backup data on a main database. The problem with this architecture design is that when a server experiences a failure or has to be shut down, a server group would have to wait for a new replication server to be set up by restoring data from backup tapes before replication could begin again. Thus, it typically takes hours, if not days, to restore the server group in traditional system architectures. Furthermore, traditional system architectures would not be able to handle efficiently, if at all, the replication of new data and transactions that occur while the new replication server is being restored.